


it was my fault anyway

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you #31: don't worry about meCatra has a bad day, and Adora does her best to comfort her friend.





	it was my fault anyway

**Author's Note:**

> whoooo boy, angst central station up ahead. I got the prompt and idk why that's what I wanted to write but?? I hope you all still enjoy!!

“Catra! What’s wrong?” Adora exclaimed, rushing over to where her friend was curled into a ball against a cold brick wall.

The girl in question looked up suddenly, ears twitching. “Oh! Adora! I’m…fine…” she said, slowly wiping her eyes.

The blonde knelt down and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Catra. What happened?” she asked firmly.

“Nothing! I already said I’m fine,” Catra snapped, flinching as Adora moved to wrap her arms around her.

“It wasn’t Shadow Weaver, was it?” Adora pressed.

The green and blue eyed girl became motionless.

“What did she do to you!?” her friend asked, outraged.

Catra looked down and shook her head. “It’s not a big deal. It was my fault anyway,” she said, beginning to quiver.

“No! Whatever happened, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault,” Adora said, attempting to comfort the other girl.

“You don’t understand. It was. And-“ Catra pushes back, being cut off by a body-wracking sob.

Adora felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes. “Shh, I’m here, I’m here. You’re safe now. I’ll talk to Shadow Weaver and make her apologize for hurting you. She has to understand that whatever happened wasn’t on you,” she said soothingly.

“No, Adora…I…people died today. And it’s all on me,” the brown-maned girl confessed.

The blonde went silent for a moment.

“It’s terrible but…people die, Catra. Every war has casualties. And they’re never on any one person. You’re not responsible,” she said, stroking her friend’s arm.

“Adora, it is my responsibility, though. I…l thought I could do it. I saw a window of opportunity to...to strike- I thought I could prove myself!” Catra cried out.

“You were only trying to do what was right-” her friend started.

“I rushed into the battle when I was supposed to wait, and everyone was forced to follow to cover for me. We…we lost the element of surprise because I did what the villagers expected me to do. Members of the Hoarde died. Protecting me,” Catra interrupted, trying to hide her sniffling.

Adora reached up to cup Catra’s chin. “They died for what they believed in. And they believed that the Hoarde protects the Hoarde, okay? It’s too awful for words, practically. But you don’t have to feel guilty about it,” she said wisely.

“Adora…I have to feel guilty,” the brunette said, ears drooping.

“No you don’t. Especially if Shadow Weaver…punished…you,” the other girl replied.

“I wouldn’t have died for them. I just…wouldn’t have,” Catra burst out, tears flowing freely down her face.

“Oh,” Adora said simply, unsure of what else to say.

The cat girl tried to restrain herself, but couldn’t help it as her body was taken over by heaving sobs. Her blonde friend was shocked. She had never seen Catra like this in all their years together in the Hoarde. All she could do was pull her in closer and keep stroking her soothingly.

“Adora…” Catra croaked after a few moments.

“Yes, Catra?”

“I think Shadow Weaver is gonna punish me again later. But you can’t try to stop her,” she insisted.

“Oh, Catra. I know I can stop her. I’ll tell her how much she hurt you already and she’ll have to see that’s enough,” Adora protested.

“No! You can’t do that!” her friend exclaimed.

“Why not?” the blonde asked.

“She’ll see me as weak. I have to show that I can face the repercussions of my actions without you running in to save me,” Catra explained in a calm voice.

“But I’m worried about you! I want to do everything I can to protect you, this wasn’t your fault,” Adora countered.

“Don’t worry about me!” the other girl screamed, pulling herself out of her friend’s embrace.

Adora’s jaw dropped. “But…”

“I need to work through this on my own, okay? I don't need you getting tangled up in my problems. I can handle it,” Catra said, waving her hands nervously.

“Let me help you. I know you can handle it. But I want to help because I care about you,” the blonde insisted.

Catra simply shook her head. “Don't. Worry about me,” she repeated, clenching her fists.

Adora bit her lip.

“Don't say anything else. Don't follow me. I just need some time alone,” Catra said.

Adora only nodded.

The cat girl’s somber look slowly transitioned into a small smile. “Thank you,” she said simply.

“For what?” the blonde asked, standing up.

“For still worrying after all these years,” Catra said before rounding the corner and slipping away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first lil She Ra fic, I hope you all enjoyed!! leave a comment with any thoughts, opinions, or other prompts for Catradora because I love these two!! bonus points for extra angst


End file.
